An Angel In Ginny
by bloodrose
Summary: pg-13-Ginny get's resorted into Slytherin and her new friend, Angel, comes to Hogwarts. What kind of terror will be fallen upon the unexpected school r/r plz!!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ginny goes to camp and meets a singing daredevil from America, Angel. But when Angel comes to Hogwarts and Ginny get's resorted into Slytherin, what kind of terror will be fallen upon the unexpected school.  
  
Spoilers: Eventually, all books  
  
Couples: Eventually, Harry/Pansy, Blaise/Angel, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermion, and Collin/Jessica  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter than you are very very stupid. But if you are I'll make it simple for you, I DO NOT OWN.  
  
A/n: Okay, this is one of my first attempts at a story so plz go easy. Flame are welcome, they make popcorn ;-).  
  
An Angel in Ginny  
  
Chapter 1: A change of personality, a Slytherin, an angel, and a small town badass  
  
Ginny Weasley made her way towards the Hogwarts Express. She had been sent to camp and at first she thought she was going to hate it, but now, it had been the best summer of her life.  
  
Ginny had shared a cabin with three other girls the whole time. One was a girl that Ginny had seen at school, but didn't really know, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
The other two had been Americans. Angel Hart was a famous singer, even at the age of 15, and the other was a small town badass named Jessica.  
  
Ginny had quickly made friends with Angel and Jessica, and slowly with Pansy. Angel was to start Hogwarts this year. Jessica, on the other hand, was to stay at her school in America, at White Star University.  
  
"Ginny, would you wait up?" 'Speaking of the devil.' Ginny thought. She turned around to see Angel rushing towards her. "Thank you." Angel said after she made up to her.  
  
"No problem." Ginny responded as they made their way towards the train.  
  
"What's Hogwarts like?" Angel asked.  
  
"Its big." Ginny answered as they reached an empty compartment.  
  
"Gin, Angy." They herd Pansy calling theme.  
  
"Hi Pansy." Angel greeted when Pansy reached them.  
  
"I already have a compartment." Pansy told theme, "It's this way." Pansy lead theme to a compartment at the end of the train.  
  
The three sat down and started talking when a nock on the door. Angel stood up and opened the door. Harry Potter, Hermonie Granger, and Ron Weasley stood there.  
  
"Can I help you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yea, have you seen my sister, Ginny Weasley?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um. Who?" Angel asked.  
  
"Let him in, Angel." Ginny called.  
  
"Your no fun." Angel pouted as she let the three in and sat down next to Pansy.  
  
Ron looked from Ginny to Angel, to Pansy, and back to Ginny. "Who is that, and why are you with a Slytherin?" Ron asked, truly confused.  
  
"That's Angel and I'm with a Slytherin because she's my friend." Ginny answered.  
  
"She's your friend, SHE'S A SLYTHERIN!" Ron screamed .  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you came in here to scream at me, than leave." Ginny told him.  
  
Harry and Hermonie just stood there, opened mouth. Ron, however turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Leave." Pansy told Harry and Hermonie. They reluctantly did what they where told.  
  
"That. Was. Hilarious." Angeld said between her laughter.  
  
"Yea, it was." Pansy agreed as the train came to a stop.  
  
"Lets go." Ginny said while getting up.  
  
Angel and Pansy followed Ginny outside. Then they made their way towards one of the hoarse-less carriages.  
  
"Wow, so this is Hogwarts." Angel commented with amusement.  
  
The ride in the carriage was quick and simple. No one did any talking. When they reached the main entrance Professor Mcgonigal was waiting for them.  
  
"You must be Angel Hart. You and Ms. Weasley will follow me." She told them.  
  
After Mcgonigal sorted the first years Dumpledore stood up to talk to the students.  
  
"We have a new transfer student, Angel Hart." Dumpledore told theme. Angel made her way to the Sorting Hat.  
  
A few moments later it made its decisions, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Claps erupted from the Slytherin table. Ginny saw Angel make her way over to the table and sit next to Pansy.  
  
"Also, because of events during the summer, we will have one of our student resorted, Ginny Weasley." All mouths hung open as Ginny made her way towards the stool and put on the Sorting Hat on, again.  
  
"Ah, Weasley again. My, you have changed. I know just where to put you." The sorting hat whispered into Ginny's ear. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat told the hall.  
  
Ginny got up and made her way towards Angel and Pansy. "What does my brother look like?" Ginny asked when the food arrived.  
  
"Hm. Looks like he's going to explode." Angel commented.  
  
Ginny turned around in her seat and sure enough, Ron's face was so red it looked like he could explode at any minute.  
  
Ginny burst out laughing, joined soon by Angel and Pansy.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco Malfoy asked with disgust.  
  
"Look. Look at. at my. my. my brother." Ginny told him between breaths.  
  
Draco did and snorted.  
  
"I guess he's mad at me for going to Slytherin. Who would of thought that his face could get so red, it makes his hair look like nothing." Ginny told theme after she regained her composure.  
  
"You should have told him on the train." Pansy pointed out.  
  
"Yea, that's smart. He'd try to kill you." Ginny explained.  
  
"So. Anyways, who are they." Angel asked with disgust, pointing towards Crab and Goyle.  
  
"Those are Malfoy's stupid crones." Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh, and who's Malfoy?" Angel asked.  
  
"This very handsome boy right here is 'Malfoy,' but I call him Draco, seeing how its his name." Pansy said while patting the boy's back next to her.  
  
"Will you three shut up, I'm trying to eat." Malfoy snapped.  
  
"We are not going to listen to you." Ginny told him.  
  
"You see, I'm used to America. And in America we have something called freedom of speech. And I don't care if they stick me in Askabane, I'm going to speak my mind and I don't care who likes it and who doesn't. Angel commented.  
  
"Anyways, you really need to shut up those buffoons." Pansy said, pointing to Crabb and Goyle, who where having in argument on which was more 'butiful'.  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes and started talking to Blaise Zabini, who was on his other side.  
  
"Is he always such an ass?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, he usually worse, but you get used to it after awhile." Pansy told theme.  
  
Dinner ended a few moments later. The girls stood up and made there way out of the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin dorms, Pansy showing the way.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Ron's voice boomed behind theme.  
  
"Damn, he could make White Star fall with that noise." Angel commented while taking her hands off her ears.  
  
They turned around to see Ron, who's face was still Red, coming up towards theme with Harry and Hermonie in tow.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU GOING WITH THEME?" Ron asked, saying theme with disgust.  
  
"Well, there Slytherin and I got resorted into Slytherin, it would make since that I'm walking with theme." Ginny commented sarcastically.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT IN SLYTHERIN, IT HAD TO BE A MISTAKE, ONE THAT WE WILL FIX!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Could you get anymore louder." Angel commented.  
  
"Lets go. Ron, if you have a problem with this, too bad. I was resorted, so cry me a river, build me a bride and get over it because you can't and wont change it." Ginny told him.  
  
"Gin, Ron's only trying to help you. That's all we want, to help you." Harry told her.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to say this nicely. I do not have anything again you are Ron or Hermonie, but if you ever, and I mean ever, try and get into my business again. Well, lets just say, you better know the cure to death." And with that Ginny started walking away, Pansy and Angel in tow. ******  
  
A/n: What ya'll think? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, though I own all for books, I dint' write them and if you think I did then you need to go back to kindergarten.  
  
A/n: I'm sorry that it took so long. I've been either grounded or at my grandfathers house. I'm currently at my friends house and its three in the moarning, so don't say I'm not deticated. I'll also be adding on to some of my other storys along with coming up with a new one for Harry Potter that will have nothing to do with OOTP, so far.  
  
Well, withouht further ado, here's the story, enjoy.  
  
An Angel In Ginny  
  
Chapter 2: Advanced a year, double Potions with Gryffindors, and hallway fights  
  
"Wow. Tell me when we can do that again." Angel asked as she collapsed on the Slytherin sofa.  
  
"Yea, that was so funny. I don't think there mouths could have dropped more." Pansy agreed.  
  
"Yea, well, knowing theme, there going to try and 'save' me. So there will be plenty more of that to come." Ginny said with laughter in her voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Blaise Zabini asked.  
  
"Dream Team just tried to get Gin to go back with theme to the Gryffindor Tower. She told theme off. It was so funny." Pansy answered.  
  
"Oh yea, Jessica wanted me to say hi." Angel answered.  
  
"We need to owl her later." Ginny thought out loud.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before she joins me?" Angel asked.  
  
"I give her till Christmas." Pansy said.  
  
"Who is Jessica?" Blaise asked while sitting next to Angel.  
  
"One of my girls back in the states. She was part of the stuff that got me expelled. They met her during camp." Angel explained.  
  
"Now, we have double potions with the Gryffindors tomorrow." Pansy pointed out while looking at her schedule.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked while snatching the parchment out of Pansy's hands. "That's going to be fun."  
  
"Did you forget, you're a year younger than us? WE have double potions tomorrow, not you." Draco said while glaring at the ex Gryffindor.  
  
"Nope, I got booted up a year." Ginny explained while smirking.  
  
"Sad thing is, your brother will most likely make a big deal out of it in front of everyone. Your right tomorrow is going to be fun." Angel said with an evil glint in her eyes, one that mirrored the one in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Draco, Blaise, and every other Slytherin!" Pansy yelled to the common room. "You will treat Ginny and Angel like they where originally in Slytherin or, well, lets just say that you'll end up wishing you where dead."  
  
"You didn't have to do that. I would have more than happy to show theme." Angel said with a fake pout.  
  
"I know. But all the kids in Slytherin are from rich and powerful families, like yours, so this way we can tell the parents that we warned theme." Pansy explained.  
  
"True." Ginny agreed.  
  
"You know, I can't wait till Jess gets here. Think about how much horror we can create with her here. You know, she'll probably put that spell on the new potions teacher and that's how she'll get expelled." Angel said thoughtfully.  
  
"New potions teacher?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yea, new. Professor Mack quit." Angel told theme.  
  
"I would have too. You turned him pink, than shrank him, then put snakes in his room, melted his potions lab, destroyed his office, and then turned him into a dog, all within a month." Pansy said, smiling inward at the horrified looks on the other Slytherin's faces.  
  
"Yea, well, he deserved it. The guy failed me because I was better a potions then him." Angel explained.  
  
"Lets get to bed." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay." Angel and Pansy agreed and the three friends headed to the dorm that they shared, leaving everyone in the common room with horrified looks on there faces, all except Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy who had identical smirks on there faces.  
  
They each shared the same thought, 'Tomorrow IS going to be fun.'  
  
*  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled from the other side of the corridor.  
  
"Hello, are you allowed to talk to me?" Ginny asked with a certain twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I'm not the one who's mad at you, Ron is. You have potions, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I got put advanced potions, with Gryffindors." Ginny told him.  
  
"Do you want to walk together?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, I was meeting Angel and Pansy on the way, but you can walk with us if you'd like."  
  
"Um. That's okay, I'll see you later." Harry bent down and kissed Ginny on the check, and then ran off towards the dungeon.  
  
"Did I just see Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, kiss you?" Angel asked once she was standing next to Ginny.  
  
"Oh god, that was the worst thing ever." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"That's good to hear, lets get going to potions." Pansy said and the three friends started off the way Harry had just went.  
  
Neither of them noticed the blonde boy that had saw, and heard, everything. But if they had, they would have noticed the smirk that lied on his lips and the look in his gray eyes, clearly speaking that there was trouble ahead.  
  
*  
  
"I see you three decided to finally join us." Snape snapped (I love those words 'Snape snapped, so funny. Okay, back to the story) as the 'Dream Team' walked into the potions room, two minutes late.  
  
"Sorry sir," Hermione apologized.  
  
"You will have detention and twenty points taken away from Gryffindor, each." Snape told them. "Get to you seats before I take away more points, NOW!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly made their way to the only empty seats left, right behind Ginny, Angel, and Pansy.  
  
"Maybe you should turn yourself into a stop watch so you can get into class on time." Malfoy mocked from beside Ginny, making her snort.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy." Harry warned.  
  
"I will be paring you up in groups of six. You are to have the potion done by the end of the next period. Group one, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Vincent Crab, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, and Gregory Goyle. Group two, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Angel Hart, Draco Malfoy, and Lavender Brown."  
  
Snape's voice zoomed out as many students exchanged glances, everyone with the same thought 'poor Lavender.'  
  
"GET TO WORK!" Snape snapped, bringing his students back into the classroom.  
  
"I can't believe we have to work with them." Pansy mumbled as she stood up and, along with Hermione, made her way towards they table they where to work at.  
  
"At least she isn't working with Potter and Weasley." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me." Angel snapped, motioning at Ginny.  
  
"Not her, her dimwit of a brother." He explained duly.  
  
"Have to agree with you there." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"Look, I don't this either, but I do want to get this done, so get a move on it." Ron barked.  
  
"What did you just say to me?" Angel asked with anger in her voice.  
  
"Angel, wait till after class." Ginny told her.  
  
"Shut up, traitor." Ron snapped.  
  
"What!" Ginny hollered, getting the classes attention.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes there is, there is no way I'm working with those things." Angel yelled, pointing at the three Gryffindors.  
  
"I second that." Ginny agreed.  
  
"Fine. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Hart, you three will work together. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Brown, you two will work in another group." Snap told them before walking off to yell at Neville, who had spilt his potion.  
  
"Much better." The three Slytherins agreed together before going back to their seats and working.  
  
*  
  
"Thank god that is over!" Pansy yelled as they exited the dungeon.  
  
"Ditto." Angel agreed.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to hear Lavender Brown and my brother saying rude comments under their breath and work? It's almost impossible!" Ginny exaggerated.  
  
"But did you see Potter, he hadn't stopped blushing the entire time, and he kept looking at you. Even Crabb and Goyle noticed." Pansy told her.  
  
"Yea, that was funny." Ginny agreed.  
  
"Especially the way Lavender was glaring at you." Angel chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Potter and Brown." Pansy answered quickly. (I know they are getting along pretty quickly but think about it, Angel was expelled from her old school because of what she did to a TEACHER who made her mad. Which means she can do much worse to a student. And Pansy did warn them)  
  
"Oh, that was quite amusing." Blaise agreed.  
  
"Do you two want to walk with us to charms?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure." Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Not only did you get into Slytherin, but now you talking to a Malfoy!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh, hello Ron." Ginny greeted innocently. "You too, Harry."  
  
Ginny heard her friends snort as Harry started blushing.  
  
"Hi." He mumbled, earning a smirk from Draco.  
  
"Don't talk to her." Ron demanded.  
  
"He really needs a good shag from Granger, don't you think?" Pansy whispered just loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear.  
  
"Yes, I do, and we all know who Potter wants to shag." Draco smirked.  
  
Harry was now the color of beet red.  
  
"Bye." Ginny said before departing with her new friends, you could hear their laughter all the way down the hall.  
  
"THAT GIT!" Ron yelled.  
  
*  
  
"Ah, lunch, what a blessing." Ginny commented as she sat down at the Slytherin table. She had had three other 'attacks' by Ron so far, and was happy to get away from it.  
  
"Defiantly." Angel agreed.  
  
"So, Angel, what's going to be your first 'project' at Hogwarts?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I want to start out with a bang. Any ideas?" Angel asked.  
  
"I have one, but it involves Ginny." Malfoy said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Um, sure." Ginny said reluctantly.  
  
"Good." With that he started telling the three girls his plan.  
  
A/N: What's Draco's plain? Does it have anything to do with Harry? Does Ginny still like Harry? Will Ron ever get over Ginny being in Slytherin? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm so, so, so, sorry for the long wait. I had almost the whole story finished when my computer just quite. To fix it my memory drive had to be wiped out. Not only that but I've been grounded again and have been working on schoolwork. I will try and hurry up with the next update. If any of you have any idea's I'd love to hear them so e-mail me at SkyAngel_CL@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for the reviews:  
  
SLP: Sorry for the word mess up. My computer is messed up and it kept on doing that.  
  
Kneh13: Ginny/Draco have nothing to do with the 'plan.' However, they do start kissing in front of Harry.  
  
Other shout-outs:  
  
Julia Kinoboshi Hiko Hipogriff11 Soda freak Smudged(2x) Dragonfire29 Crazily in love Mydogbelle  
  
~*~  
  
An Angel in Ginny  
  
Chapter 3: Jessica, Kisses, and Secrets  
  
By  
  
~*~  
  
"I have one, but it involves Ginny." Malfoy said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Um, sure." Ginny said reluctantly.  
  
"Good." With that he started telling the three girls his plan.  
  
*  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning to the sound of an owl beating against the window.  
  
Standing up, she made her way to the window. A giant eagle owl swooped in and landed on Angel's bed frame.  
  
"Hello Star. What do you have there?" Ginny asked as she took the letter away from Jessica's owl.  
  
Dear Evil Girls,  
Guess what! I got kicked out of White Star and my parents are sending me to Hogwarts! I'll be there Tuesday morning! Can't wait to see you guys, I just hope you have some cute boys there ;)! We'll, I gotta go pack, see you soon.  
  
See ya soon,  
Jess  
  
"Guys, wake up!" Ginny yelled after she was done with the letter.  
  
"What happened?" Pansy exclaimed as she sat up in bed quickly, Angel following her jester.  
  
"Jessica got expelled, she's coming here today!" Ginny told them, jumping up and down.  
  
"Really?" Angel asked as she jumped out of bed and grabbed the letter. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she handed over the letter to Pansy.  
  
"We have to get dressed!" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
The next thirty minutes was spent throwing clothes, doing hair, and fixing makeup.  
  
*  
  
Ginny, Angel, and Pansy rushed out of the Slytherin Common room, almost hitting Draco in the process.  
  
"Just the people I was looking for." Snap's sly voice said as they reached the hallway. "Dumpledore would like to see you."  
  
The three girls shared a look or confusion before following their Potion's teacher to a phoenix statue.  
  
"Sour mints." He said. The statue suddenly burst to life as it moved to let them in.  
  
"Come in!" Dumpledore's voice said threw the door.  
  
The four people walked into an office to find Dumpledore sitting at his desk and another girl standing to the side.  
  
She had short blonde hair with purple streaks and green eyes.  
  
"Jessica!" Ginny, Angel, and Pansy all exclaimed as they ambushed their friend.  
  
"Hey!" She cried happily as she gave them a group hug.  
  
"I'm guessing you already know that Jessica will be joining us at Hogwarts so I'll just get to the point." Dumpledore started. "She has already been sorted into Slytherin and will be joining you dorm and classes. I want you three to welcome her but I can see that that's not an option."  
  
"No sir." Pansy spoke up.  
  
"Than you four may go. I will be introducing Jessica at breakfast." Dumpledore told them as they left the room.  
  
"Where are we goin'?" Jessica asked in a light southern accent.  
  
"The Great Hall, where we eat. We'll show you the way." Ginny told her as they walked down the halls.  
  
"This place is huge." Jess commented suddenly.  
  
"Ant it." Angel agreed. "I'm so happy you're here. Now we can really put our plan into action." Angel said as she gave Jessica a hug.  
  
"Plan?" Jessica asked, a gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yep, our first project at our new school." Angel told her with a smile to match hers.  
  
"Here we are!" Pansy exclaimed as they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"Slytherins sit over here." Ginny told Jess as they made their way over to four empty seats, which happened to be right near Blaise and Draco.  
  
"Who's this?" Blaise asked as he noticed Jessica.  
  
"This is Jessica. She starts today." Angel explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Blaise told her.  
  
"Can I have your attention?" Dumpledore's voice called out threw the Great Hall. "Good! Today we will be having another new student joining us! She has already been sorted into Slytherin. Will you all welcome Jessica Smith?" Dumpledore called out.  
  
Jessica stood up as the hall erupted with claps, none really meaning it.  
  
"You may sit down. Now that that's done, let's eat!" Dumpledore called as food appeared at the tables.  
  
"Wow." Jessica said, amazed.  
  
After breakfast the group of six made their way out of the Great Hall and towards their first class, Transfiguration.  
  
"So, what's this plan?" Jessica asked as Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked up towards them.  
  
"Plan?" Ron asked suspiciously  
  
"Yes, plan. You know, plan to get rid of you." Draco hissed.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. I'm here to talk to my sister." Ron said back.  
  
"Sister? I thought you had disowned me when I became a Slytherin." Ginny commented.  
  
"Ginny, it's not to late to go back to Gryffindor." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Ginny asked. "I'm with my friends and for ounce I'm not being ignored by some stupid goodie goodies who get away with everything. If you want me to go back than too bad because I'm not going anywhere." Ginny pushed past them.  
  
"That's just a warning, guys." Angel said sweetly as they followed Ginny.  
  
*  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of them?" Ginny exclaimed as her and Draco sat at a table in the library, working on the project they had been assigned in Transfiguration.  
  
"Just ignore them. If they have a problem with you than that's there problem." Draco told her.  
  
"I'm sorry. For the way I acted before. I never realized what it was like to have those three for an enemy until now." Ginny apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault. I was pretty mean. I'm going to let you in on a secret. I'm nice to my allies and mean to my enemies." He told her as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know what you mean. Take our motto, the girls and I, where poison to our enemies but to our friends, where milk and honey." Ginny told him, looking back into his eyes.  
  
Draco slowly leaned in until his lips slowly came in contact with Ginny's. He was pleased to feel her respond and shocked when he felt her tongue slide into his mouth.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron yelled as he, Harry, and Hermione stood in front of Ginny and Draco.  
  
Ginny sighed in annoyance as her and Draco pulled apart.  
  
"Do you want to finish our project in the common room?" Ginny asked, motioning for the books sitting on the table.  
  
"Gladly." Draco answered as he helped Ginny pack their things.  
  
"I asked you what was going on!" Ron yelled as Draco and Ginny started to leave.  
  
"Ron, leave me alone." Ginny said as she faced him before walking away with Draco at her side.  
  
*  
  
Jessica stood at the roof of the Astronomy Tower, Ginny, Pansy and Angel beside her.  
  
"So you made out with Draco!" Pansy squealed as Jessica sat down next to her.  
  
"Yea. But I'm worried. What if he finds out about us?" Ginny asked.  
  
"If he finds out he finds out. There's nothing we can do if he does." Angel cut in.  
  
"I don't think he'd tell anyone." Pansy spoke up.  
  
"And we deserve as close to a normal life we can get. It's not like where inhuman or anything." Jessica told her.  
  
"No, we just have magical powers and angel wings." Ginny told her sarcastically.  
  
"Ginny, I don't think he's going to find out. And like I said, if he does we'll deal with it then." Angel told her warmly.  
  
"Alright." Ginny responded, a smile coming to her lips.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
